kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Mei Army
Kan Mei Army is the army lead by the Chu general Kan Mei. Story Coalition Invasion Arc In the Battle of Kankoku Pass, the Kanmei army of Chu was supposed to represent the Coalition Army's might numbered 150,000 soldiers. Their first army led by general Rin Bu Kun clashed with the combined opposing Tou Army and Mou Bu Army. Rin Bu Kun who had killed army commander Dou Kin in a previous battle faced now the 1st army commander Roku O Mi of the Tou army who was quite strong, but he eventually gained the upper hand and was close to defeat Roukoumi. Rin Bou another army commander of the Tou army tried to interfear but was killed by an arrow of the young commander 1000-man Haku Rei who is also the 3rd ranked of the 10 bows of China. Kou Yoku another young 1000-Man Commander of the Chu army clashed with young 1000-man commander Mou Ten of the opposing army and leader of the Gakuka unit of who managed to get passed him. Mouten tried to reach Haku Rei to prevent him from using his bow from afar, he managed to get close and break his bow and wounded him. Kou Yoku noticed this and tried to attack Mouten but was stopped by Ou Hon the young 2000-Man Commander of the opposing army and leader of Gyoku Hou Unit who interfeared. Then all of a sudden came general Tou who then clashed in a duel with Rinbukun it was a fierce clash and Rinbukun was eventually defeated by Tou. The 1st Chu army had lost its general and general Ka Rin took over leadership of the army. Ka Rin was considered a genius when it comes to warfare. She ordered an attack against a portion of the defending Tou Army head on with her imported war elephants, they would serve as a distraction as they built up this huge dust cloud which she used to hide her main army to close in on Tou's main army. Army commander Rokoumi and Kan Ou lead the portion of the Tou army and charged the War Elephants head on, they faced trouble because they had not seen or fought these creatures before. Meanwhile out of the dust cloud came Karin's main army who suddenly appeared before the Tou army and was about to surround it from all sides. Tou surprised by their appearance ordered a defensive square formation as he would not risk any opening to be penetrated. The Ka Rin Army charged in from all sides and the Tou was in a tough situation. Tou promoted Ouhon and Mouten to 5000-man commanders to hold of Karin's army each defending one side of the square. Karin's ordered her elite soldiers to charge in and break the formation. Tou couldn't risk any reserves to reinforce the sides anymore and Mouten and Ouhon and used their cavalry's speed advantage for hit and run tactics to hold of the incoming waves of the Karin army and attack the pressuring soldiers from behind trying to break the defense formation. Army commander Roukoumi and Kanou suddenly showed up as they succeeded in fighting off the war elephants on the other side of the battlefield and charged the Karin's army of elite units. Commander Hakurei was also there with her archer unit to help Karin's soldiers by shooting arrows from afar. Karin then decided to leave the battlefield and head for Kanmei's battlefield against the Mou Bu Army, to help Kanmei assassinate Mou Bu. Mouten's and Ouhon's unit left their posts and headed after her. On the other battlefield the Kanmei army stood ready to receive Moubu army who launched an attack by using the echelon formation. General Mou Bu then sent out to 2 units to the Kanmei army's left and right flank to put pressure on the sides. Jin Ou Kanmei's advisor suggested that they should respond by sending his 2 generals Bei Man and Gou Ma Sho, one to each side to reinforce the pressure, and so he did. By doing this there were no more reserves to send. Moubu realizing this lead a center charge with 5000 men to aim for Kanmei's HQ to face him in a duel. Kanmei noticed this and sent out his special 10,000 man elite unit Kyoubou Great Cavalry Corps to counter Moubu. Surprisingly they proved to be no match for Moubu as he fought his way through and finally reached Kanmei's HQ. Kanmei then had no choice but to fight Moubu in a duel. It was a fierce clash between the 2 generals, Kanmei had the upper hand for some time but an enraged Moubu gained new strength and eventually slayed Kanmei, though he was badly wounded he continued to fight. The Kanmei army was then considered defunct. The Chu army didn't give up even though they lost their general and continued to fight but was eventually defeated and scattered. Karin had tried to send her brother Ka En to interfere in the duel, but failed as Mouten, Moubu's son had arrived just in time to fight stop Ka En. Personnel Leader Generals 5000-Man Commanders Strategists Situational Members Forces Units Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Kan Mei Army Category:Chu Category:Military